prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
Biography She has complete control over the A-Team, calls the shots, and directs the other "A"'s working for her. Red Coat is the Main "A", as she is the most important "A" on the A-Team, and the most ranked. Before recently, there had been no information on this character. The only thing clear was that she wore a red coat, and she was part of the A-Team. Red Coat's character first came to light at the end of the season 2 finale of Unmasked. After it was revealed that Mona Vanderwaal, Hanna's best friend, had been the elusive "A" person tormenting the girls for months. At the end of the episode, she is taken to Radley Sanitarium, where she is then visited by someone in a red coat, similar to that of Vivian Darkbloom's. Mona looks up to her and says: "I did everything you've asked me to", revealing that even A herself is working for someone of higher ranking. Throughout season 3, new information has sprung about this person. Red Coat has been revealed to be a she, has a petite frame, and has long blond hair. It has been revealed that in the season 3 finale of "A DAngerous GAme", the identity of the stranger in the Red Coat was Alison DiLaurentis , although it is unclear what her true intentions are, as it seems she hates the liars, she also saves them from potential death mulitple times. The Beginning "A" began tormenting Alison DiLaurentis during the Halloween of 2008, unbeknowst of the rest of the liars. It is revealed in the season two finale of UnmAsked that "A" was Mona Vanderwaal, and thus revealing that Mona was possibly Alison's tormentor. Season 2 UnmAsked It has been the time to revealed that Mona is in fact of A and of course she was. After she knocks Spencer unconscious and put her in her car to go the hide out but Mona gives Spencer an "offer that she can't refuse to either join the A-Team, or die. After the fiasco of the episode at Lookout Point and we see when Mona is taken to the police station before she goes to Radley Sanitarium but she says in a monologue of They think it's over. Loser Mona's going to the nuthouse and those precious liars are going home to leep with their windows open and their doors unlocked... Don't they know that's what 'we '''want!' ''It becomes confirmed at this point to A is about a team of people. At the end of this episode when we see Mona sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium.but 'Big A' was a visitor and was wearing a red trench coat similar to Vivian Darkbloom's. It is implied that the person in the red coat is the leader of the 'A-Team' due to Mona saying 'I did everything you asked me to'. However, it has been confirmed that Mona was hallucinating this encounter with Red Coat, although Red Coat did visit Mona in Radley. Season 3 In Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie, she is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat: "So, are you buying this for a team?". 'The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the A-Team. The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for the Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to the Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans". Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if it really was her. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl walks off. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in A's lair. Mona refers to someone by saying: "They need to understand' she's''' in charge". . 'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno' Red Coat is seen in the "A" liar using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and has Jungle Red nail polish on. 'Dead to Me' Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the A-Team. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. 'Hot Water' Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. Red Coat manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However Red Coat quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. 'I'm Your Puppet' Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows Red Coat, almost catching her before he slips into an elevator. 'A Dangerous GAme''' Both Mona and Toby admit that neither one of them knows Red Coat's identity, despite being A-Team members. Red coat lands in the woods in a plane, with Spencer spying on her. She recognises her and gasps, "Ali?" During the fire at the Lodge at Thornhill, Red coat pulls Emily, Hanna, Aria and Mona out to safety. Red Coat stands above Hanna when she's on the ground, Red Coat is revealed and it is Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 In a promo for Season 4, it shows Red Coat and someone fighting. Appearances(9) Season 2(1) *UnmAsked Season 3(8) *Blood Is The New Black *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 Gallery Big A.png|Red Coat? Big A visiting Mona.jpg|Red Coat visiting Mona in Radley Big A buying hoodies and gloves.png|Red Coat buying hoodies and gloves Big A with a blowtorch.png|Red Coat with a blowtorch, about to fire the Hanna bobblehead AliDarkbloom.jpg|Is Alison Red Coat? Hanna sees Big A.png|Red Coat in Misery Loves Company Big A Sighting.png|Red Coat in Out of Mind, Out of Sight Big A Hot Water.png|Red Coat in Hot Water APuppet.png|Red Coat from "I'm Your Puppet" untitled (18).png|Alison looking over Hanna after she's dragged out of the fire Navigational Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Characters Category:A Team Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonist